Loves Cruel Lessons
by EllieBranstone
Summary: Little song fictions about one of the Sons of Ipswitch and his budding relationship with a girl. Remaking the whole story and adding more chapters.
1. Anyone But Me

I don't own any of these characters but Fay who I created myself. I was planning on just updating a chapter but instead I decided the chapters because while I was reading over them I realized where I was so young making them that there was some mistakes that I would to remake love to fix. The only thing that will change about this is the way the chapters are in order.

* * *

_We never seem to get along.  
I'm always right,  
You're never wrong.  
Wish that you could see the way_

Fay looked Pogue rolling her eyes "Listen, we need to finish this project; Anne Boleyn shouldn't have been executed. Once she signed the papers stating her marriage to King Henry was a lie she was no longer married to him. How can you commit adultery when you're not married to a man?" she asked as Pogue just stared with her looking like he couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her now. "You are really just a dumb female at times, aren't you? It wasn't her being married to Henry that he had to kill her. He couldn't marry with another 'wife' being alive." Fay threw her hands up in the air "You need to realize that you aren't always right." She said standing up as he let out a laugh "Oh I need to realize that? You need to realize that you're actually wrong at times." He said as she glared at him. She couldn't imagine what possessed that teacher to pair them up for this project. It was pure and utter nonsense, they could never get along no matter what it was for.

_I see it._  
_I say left,_  
_You say right._  
_You say day_  
_And I say night._  
_You may have your dream,_  
_But I can't be it._

"My dream girl would be someone who would do whatever I say and never ask questions." Fay couldn't help the laughter that escaped her mouth "Oh my god, Pogue are you even listening to yourself? There is no girl out there in her right mind who wouldn't ask questions, especially when it came to your demands." Pogue glared at her "Oh and you think you are any guy's dream girl?" he asked with a scoff "Who would want a girl who always says the exact opposite of you?" he asked her once more as Fay looked at him with a raised eyebrow "A man who loves a challenge and would want to figure me out." She retorted.

_I walked a mile in your shoes,  
Learned a lot,  
I was amused,  
But I can't be anyone but me.  
I can change what I wear,  
Change the color of my hair,  
But I can't be anyone but me._

"Oh because it's so hard to be one of the Sons of Ipswitch," Fay said looking at Pogue crossing her arms "it would be so hard to be part of the boy band of the school. I think I would laugh the entire time. You don't have anywhere close to a hard life." She said noticing at Pogue tensed up before relaxing his shoulders "Just admit it; the only reason we fight like this is because you want me so badly." He said causing Fay to laugh loudly as she blushed hearing the librarian shush her. "Oh yes. I could change my hair, my colors, my attitude, but I'm never going to be anyone but me. You have no idea how to even treat a girl like me. You have your version of a dream girl and we both know I'm nowhere close to what you want."

_If you could try to understand,  
You'd see who  
I really am.  
I just want to make  
My own decisions.  
You try to make  
Me someone else,  
But I've got to be myself.  
Don't wanna have to ask for your permission._

Fay shook her head looking at Pogue, of course he only saw the outside of what she was and how she acted but if you really looked under all the layers you'd find a confused girl. She had grown up in a home that was verbally abuse and this school was her escape. She was finally able to make her own decisions and she wouldn't have to ever ask someone for permission again, certainly not from any man. "Pogue, get it through your thick skull; the kind of girl you want is a doormat and that's not me. Maybe you should go to Kate instead. She certainly seemed to enjoy always doing something to please you." She said leaning back in her chair looking at him curiously. She didn't even know how they had gotten on that subject but she wasn't going to allow any guy to ever change her.

_So...  
Don't try to change me,  
Because I'm not you._

Pogue looked at her and couldn't help but admire her spirit. He knew he shouldn't purposely get her riled up, but hell she looked so cute when she got mad. He shook his head realizing she was still talking to her "I'm not you and I'm certainly never going to change just to please your dumbass." She said keeping her voice down to an angry whisper. She knew others were trying to study and that's what they should be doing instead they were talking about this.

_I walked a mile in your shoes,  
Learned a lot,  
I was amused,  
But I can't be anyone but me.  
I can change what I wear,  
Change the color of my hair,  
But I can't be anyone but me._

"Like it's so hard being you as well," Pogue said "being the dream girl of so many guys, passing all her classes and already looking at colleges. It seems like you such a tough life." He said replying to what she had said earlier to him "I would be amused watching how 'tough' you truly have it." He said as Fay placed her chair down on the leaning across the table looking at him "The dream girl of many? Please are you even listening to yourself? Remember, most guys want a doormat not an actual woman. They wouldn't be able to change me and they would get irritated. The only reason they'd dream about me is to tame me." She said as Pogue glanced his eyes down to her lips and before he could think about the consequences he leaned over pressing his lips against her own kissing her.

_Now that we've  
found a way to start  
to be just who we are,  
It doesn't have to be so hard,  
Now that we've come so far.  
I'm proud of you,  
You're proud of me.  
Together we will see  
All the missing pieces of this  
Wild and crazy mystery!  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Yeah yeah_

She looked at Pogue in surprise opening her eyes which had closed during the kiss "What in the hell was that for?" she asked pulling away from him. "Maybe you're the dream girl of mine. Not because I want to tame you but because I'm proud of your spirit." He said with a simple shrug even though all the emotions rushing through his body right now was anything but simple. "Maybe I want to figure out all the pieces of you, all the pieces of us. I want to piece together our little mystery with the help from you." He said looking into her eyes as she leaned across the table this time being the one to kiss him.

_I walked a mile in your shoes,  
Learned a lot,  
I was amused,  
But I can't be anyone but me.  
I can change what I wear,  
Change the color of my hair,  
But I can't be anyone but me._

"I don't want you to be anyone but yourself." Pogue said ruffling her hair as she smiled and slapped at his hand "You know that I'm not going to change anything about me. I can't be anyone but me and you may end up not liking me." She said as he laughed shutting the book that was in front of him "Good I'd hate to be with anyone but you." He said softly "You have no idea how incredibly sexy you can be even when you're hitting at me and yelling." He said as she laughed shaking her head.

* * *

Anyone But Me by Christy Carlson Romano


	2. Drove All Night

_I had to escape, the city was sticky and cruel  
Maybe I should have called you first, but I was dying  
To get to you  
I was dreaming while I drove that long, straight road  
Ahead….uh-huh, yeah  
Could taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide  
This fever for you was just burning me up inside_

Fay smiled as she drove the road to his house he had bought. She knew that he did it to be closer to his friends, sometimes she truly wondered why they were so close but she understood that when you grow up with someone for so long it was hard not to be around but them. But she had missed him so much. It seemed unfair that she was stuck without now but that just made their love even stronger or that's what she believed. It certainly made her want him all the more; she could remember the sweet kisses he would place upon her lips, his arms wrapping around her in a loving embrace. She had once again tried to stay at Spencer but his Kate kept it up that she had stolen her boyfriend and nothing she would do would make her stop. It wasn't fair to Fay but she understood that people could be cruel and she didn't expect anything less.

_I drove all night to get to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night, crept into your room  
Woke you from your sleep to make love to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night_

She smiled brightly opening her door as she hurried to get out of the rain she raised her face up enjoying the wonderful feeling of the cool rain upon her face. She got the key out of her purse as unlocked his door, she knew that she should have called him first but she couldn't control herself. It was so hard to be away from him knowing that she wanted him so badly. She leaned down looking at him as he slept the sheets balled around the foot of the bed placing her lips against his neck, her hair dropping little droplets of water against his chest. He woke up looking at Fay with a look of surprise "I think I'm having the best dream I have had in forever." He whispered kissing her hungrily as she returned the kiss with just as much passion. "It's not a dream though." "I want you now." He said pulling her down into the bed with him.

_What in this world keeps us from falling apart?  
No matter where I go I hear the beating of our one heart  
I think about you when the night is cold and dark  
Uh-huh, yeah  
No one can move the way that you do  
Nothing erases this feeling between you and me_

Fay walked around the school almost in a daze she hasn't been allowed to see Pogue in over a week and he wouldn't answer any of her calls. She understood that he had just turn 18 but that was no reason that he couldn't talk to her. It didn't seem fair and none of his friends would tell her why he was now avoiding her. She would lie down at night and try to fall asleep but the only thing she would hear in the silence was his heartbeat. The coldness in the room would make her realize how much she missed the body heat that he gave off and how much she missed being around him. She knew that Kate was also trying to talk to him but he was avoiding her as well thankfully. Nothing could erase how she felt about Pogue and she was sure he felt the same way.

_I drove all night to get to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night, crept into your room  
Woke you from your sleep to make love to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night_

Fay smiled as she felt the strong arms close around her body bringing her back against his chest "I have missed you so much." He whispered against her ear pulling her toward the empty bathroom. He knew that she had missed him and yet he felt the same way about her. It wasn't hard to miss someone that precious and he decided that he needed to visit her as soon as he could. That's how he now ended up in the girl's dorm pulling her toward an empty shower not wanting to wait. She couldn't believe how much they had ended up missing each other. "I hope this is alright, sweetheart." He mumbled kissing her but she was too into the kiss to realize what he had even said. "I just had to have you." He said again pushing her back against the shower stall wall.

_I taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide  
This fever or you was just burning me up inside_

Fay laid her head against his chest breathing heavily. Being around him was like feeling her body was on constant fire, she wanted nothing more than to have him to continue to touch her. She couldn't believe they had gone from hating each other to this sometimes their temper still got the best of them but that just made them stronger because they would yell it out and argue before one of them so pissed off and angry would want to proof the other wrong and it would made the fever that burned through their body go even higher as they would work out their anger the best way they knew how.

_I drove all night to get to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night, crept into your room  
Woke you from your sleep to make love to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night_

Fay laughed as she laid down in the bed looking over at him glad her roommate was gone for the night. "I can't believe that you came over here." She said shaking her head before he pulled her closer "I just had to see you tonight. I don't know how I went so long without seeing you but I promise we will never have to do that again. I doubt my self-control could handle it a second time." He teased as she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of having him again.

* * *

Lyrics by Celina Dion


	3. Lips Of An Angel

_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kind hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything ok  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

Fay choked back the tears as she tried to stay silent not wanting Pogue to know that she was awake now. She had always been a light sleeper and the vibrating from the cellphone had waked her up before it had even waked up Pogue. She knew immediately who was on the other end of the phone as Pogue answered it whispering low before moving toward the living room. He had tried telling her that nothing was going on with Kate but that didn't stop her from calling each night when they both believed Fay was asleep. "Yes I know. I wish you were here as well, sleeping right next to me." He whispered believing Fay couldn't hear him but she buried her face further into the bed as more tears came to her eyes.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Comin' from the lips of an Angel  
Hearin' those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Pogue smiled in the phone glad that Fay was asleep during his moment of weakness. He wanted to stay faithful to Fay, to be the guy he knew she deserved and the guy she believed he was but something about Kate he couldn't. It was just the way she would say his name and the way she would look at him it was impossible to stay faithful to Fay. He looked back into the room seeing the still form of Fay he let out a sigh "Can I come over?" he asked and the answer caused a soft smile to drift across his before hanging up. He placed his shoes on grabbing his keys leaving the apartment he dialed Kate's number again.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too  
And does he know that you're talking to me, will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

Fay waited a couple minute before putting her flip-flops on grabbing her own keys making sure he left the parking lot before she left the apartment as well following him. She wanted to catch him in the act knowing if he was cheating on her then there was nothing she could do except leave him. She wouldn't be the second choice to any guy, especially one where she was supposed to be his one and only. "Are you sure this won't cause a fight?" he asked. "No he doesn't know we are talking. He's gone for the night anyways." She replied to him. "I had a dream about us being how we used to be." She said wondering if she had said too much as he got quiet "Me too." He whispered back even though it was a bit of a lie. He didn't want what he used to have with her but it was so hard to stay away from her. He took a deep breath pulling outside the house that she and Sarah had bought a couple weeks ago. He opened the door and before he was even on the sidewalk Kate was in his arms kissing him

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Comin from the lips of an Angel  
Hearin those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet_

"Pogue," Kate whispered pulling his body closer to her own as he moaned in her ear "God I love hearing you say my name." He said continuing his thrust. He hadn't wanted to be this way but it was hard to stay away from a girl who could get you turned on by just saying your name. He wanted to stay faithful to Fay but even though she turned him on and he did love her, but it nowhere near turned him on as badly as it did when Kate said his name "Pogue, Pogue, I love you." She said feeling herself getting closer and closer to finally climaxing again. She wanted him all to herself but he didn't want to leave Fay for whatever reason she didn't know.

_Comin from the lips of an Angel  
Hearin those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
And I never wanted to say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
with the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late_

Within a few moments they were laying tangled up on the couch their limbs intertwined and sweat pouring off their body. He heard his phone ringing and he looked down at Kate before grabbing it from his pants pocket as he looked at the caller ID seeing it was Fay's number he answered it after telling Kate to be quiet "Hey honey." He said already formulating an excuse of where he was at but instead he stared at the wall in disbelief as he saw Fay standing outside the window looking at them. "You want to be with her, fine" she said "I will be moved out by tomorrow." She said turning around as she headed back toward her car.

* * *

Lyrics by Hinder


End file.
